oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost City
Details Walkthrough * To start this quest, head into Lumbridge swamp. Go west until you find a Warrior, a Ranger, a Mage, and a Monk sitting around a campfire. Talk to the warrior and ask him what he is doing. Oddly, convincing him to start the quest is one of the hardest parts of the quest. When he refuses to tell you, talk to him in a challenging sort of way that sounds like you challenge his authority. When he finally tells you what his problem is, head west. Look for a weird tree that has a "Chop" option instead of a "Chop down" option. Click on the chop option and a leprechaun will pop out. Ask him how to get to Zanaris and he will tell you that you need a Dramen staff. To get this, you will need to chop down a tree inside of the Entrana Dungeon. Unfortunately, you are not allowed to take armour, weapons, and some magical items (such as the Explorer's Ring 3 (2 is also not allowed)) to Entrana, but you can take: *Items to make better armour, such as needle, thread, and dragonhides or leather *Runes (but no staff) *Amulet of your choice (an amulet of glory is recommended, but an amulet of power will do just fine) *Potions *Food *Teleports (strongly recommended) *A set of H.A.M. robes will provide a little defense if you cannot make your own armour. frame|left|Entrana dungeon map. Take your choice of items to Port Sarim, talk to the monks on the dock, and travel to Entrana. Do not make your items yet; You can be caught and sent back to Port Sarim, thus forcing you to obtain materials again. Travel to the north-western side of the island, where you will find a monk next to a cave entrance. Note that as soon as you go down into this cave there is no exit except via a door that leads into level 32 wilderness, so make sure you have a teleport or have a home port ready. Once you're ready, talk to the monk and enter the dungeon. Upon entering the dungeon, your prayer will be reduced to 1-3 points (now is a good time to use prayer potions if you brought them). Now you can make your equipment without being spotted. Travel around the cave until you see some level 25 Zombies. Kill these until you get a bronze axe. Pick it up. (If you want, you could try and kill a Greater Demon to get a better weapon, but this is not suggested, as you need to save your HP for the big fight. If you don't plan to bring supplies to make weapons and instead intend to use the axe, it is suggested that you train (before the fight) to make sure you get a good max hit with a bronze axe. frame|right|The Dramen Tree Spirit claims another victim. Keep travelling around the cave, until you see some Greater Demons and a small cave off to the side. Run past the demons into this cave and cut the Dramen Tree with the axe you got from the Zombies. A Level 101 tree spirit will appear. If you're fast, you can hide behind the mushrooms (rear middle) in the cave to range or mage the spirit. It is possible to attempt to melee the Dramen Tree Spirit, but it hits hard (11) and absorbs most melee attacks. The Tree Spirit is succeptible to magic, and even at lower magic levels, fire strike will often hit 8, making magic an easy route to defeating the spirit. Lower level runes can easily be bought at Port Sarim on the way to Entrana. Once you've defeated the Tree Spirit, cut the tree again to get a Dramen branch. Cut several if you like so you make a few staves for your bank. Use a knife with the Dramen branch to get a Dramen Staff. It's not a tradable item. Teleport out, and make your way back to the Lumbridge swamps (a player can use home teleport or teleport there for faster transportation). Wield your Dramen staff, and enter the small hut in the swamp west of the low-level mine and you'll find yourself in Zanaris. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward Lost City Reward * 3 Quest Points * Access to Zanaris. * Ability to buy and wield dragon longswords and dragon daggers. * Ability to make Cosmic runes with the Runecrafting skill (not mentioned in image). Music Music tracks unlocked: Crystal Cave Tips Bring headless arrows, a bow (unfinished) and some arrowheads. Before you go down into the dungeon, make arrows and a bow. Once you have to fight the spirit, run behind the mushroom. This is useful for people with high fletching- and ranged-levels because normal bows and arrows are not allowed on the island whereas unfinished ones are. Another good strategy, if you have level 61 ranged, 71 fletching, and 68 magic, is to bring all the materials for a rune crossbow, as well as unfinished runite bolts, feathers and dragon bolt tips(equal amounts), as well as enough earth, cosmic and soul runes to enchant all of the bolts you will create. Bring Red Dragonhide, some thread and a needle, and you're ready to go. Make your Rune Crossbow, make your dragon bolts (e) and your red dragonhide armour. The special of the bolts, which gives an effect similar to dragonbreath, will decimate the tree spirit with it's weakness to fire based attacks. This method however is very expensive and requires high skill levels, so it's only for those players who want this fight to be EXTREMELY easy. It is also extremely easy to mage the spirit with spells as low as Wind Bolt, just by hiding behind the mushrooms. Category:Quests